Structural color pixels, including gratings and sub-wavelength structures, give out colors due to light diffraction and light-matter interactions. The structural colors display unique optical effects and have been widely used to construct color image display devices. Color image display devices made of gratings have been used in authentication and anti-counterfeit applications, for example.
For commercial applications, usually an image master stamp was first originated according to the desired image and then the image display devices were produced in a roll-to-roll process to replicate the color image display devices into large quantity from the image master stamp. At the existing systems, the image master stamps are usually produced using the ‘bottom-up’ methodology, i.e. specific structures giving specific color pixels are positioned at the corresponding locations of the substrate, in accordance with the color image.
Other difficulties with existing systems and techniques may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments herein below.